1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering handlebar for operating an outboard motor and, in particular to a handlebar having controls that are easy to operate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an outboard motor for a boat includes a propulsion device and is mounted to the rear end of a hull of the boat. Some prior outboard motors include a steering handlebar that extends into the boat (into the area where the operator and passengers are located). The steering handlebar usually has a rod-shaped body connected to the outboard motor and extends generally horizontally. The outboard motor rotates about a generally vertical shaft. By moving the steering handlebar left or right, the operator is able to pivot the outboard motor about this generally vertical steering shaft to steer the boat. The handlebar body may be made of a metal, such as an aluminum alloy or the like, and is generally connected to the outboard motor so that it cannot rotate about its own longitudinal axis.
An accelerator grip attached to the front end of the handlebar body is rotatable about an axis of the handlebar body. An operator controls opening and closing of a throttle valve by holding and rotating the grip about this axis.
The outboard motor is rotatably mounted to the hull about a generally horizontal tilt shaft and is movable about the shaft through a hydraulic cylinder, for example. The outboard motor may thus be tilted up to be positioned above the surface of water for docking or to adjust its trim angle during running. The operator may adjust the trim angle as the boat moves up on plane, as known in the art. Some outboard motors include a power tilt and trim switch that enables the boat operator to more easily adjust a tilt or trim angle of the outboard motor during running. Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-H05-147586, for example, discloses a power tilt and trim switch that is disposed at the front end of the grip. This configuration may be difficult to operate if the operator has to release the grip, then hold it again, and then stretch his or her thumb toward the operation panel. Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-Y-2513999 discloses another switch that is disposed at the side of the grip. However, the switch rotates together with the grip and, thus, can be difficult to operate under some circumstances.